A dishwasher is an apparatus that washes dishes by spraying wash water having high pressure onto dishes stored in a dish accommodation unit to remove foreign substances and the like remaining on the dishes using a water pressure of the sprayed wash water. Dishwashers may be used in households and may also be used in industrial sites.
A dishwasher may include a main body having a wash tub structurally provided inside it for washing dishes, a dish storage unit that stores dishes, a sump that retains wash water, a spray nozzle that sprays the wash water, and a pump that supplies the wash water in the sump to the spray nozzle. A rotary nozzle that sprays the wash water onto dishes and the like while rotating may be provided in the wash tub inside the dishwasher. The rotary nozzle may rotate by the water pressure of the sprayed wash water while spraying the wash water. Accordingly, the wash water may reach dishes within a range of a radius of rotation and the dishes may be washed. In addition, a fixed nozzle that is fixed to one side of the wash tub and sprays wash water may also be provided in the dishwasher. The fixed nozzle may spray wash water having a predetermined water pressure in a predetermined direction toward dishes to allow the dishes to be washed.